Raison et sentiments
by Hito-76
Summary: Le Colonel Brandon et Marianne Dashwood viennent de se marier. Comment se passe leur nuit de noces? Je ne prétends pas écrire comme Jane Austen loin de là, hélas aussi je préfère partir du film Raison et Sentiments avec Alan Rickman et Kate Winslet.
1. Chapter 1

**Raison et sentiments**

**_Résumé_**_: Le Colonel Brandon et Marianne Dashwood viennent de se marier. Comment se passe leur nuit de noces ? __  
_**_Genre_**_: Romance__  
_**_Disclaimer_**_ : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à Jane Austen…lol_

Je ne prétends pas écrire comme Jane Austen (loin de là, hélas) aussi je préfère partir du film Raison et Sentiments avec Alan Rickman et Kate Winslet. Je les adore dans les rôles du Colonel Brandon et de Marianne Dashwood, aussi, ce sont eux que je visualise lorsque j'écris.

Un immense merci à **Katikut** (Mary) pour sa relecture !

------------------------

Marianne Dashwood Brandon frotta ses mains glacées l'une contre l'autre sans quitter pour autant des yeux la porte toujours close de la salle de bain. Malgré le feu brûlant dans l'âtre de la chambre à coucher - leur chambre dorénavant – la jeune femme se sentait frigorifiée. Elle avait pourtant jeté sur ses épaules un ancien châle, souvenir réconfortant de la vie qu'elle venait de quitter. Vieux, usé, il dépareillait grossièrement avec la chemise de nuit récemment achetée, coupée dans un tissu fin et beaucoup trop transparent à son goût.

Certes, cela mettait ses formes en valeur mais l'idée qu'un homme puisse la voir ainsi vêtue la mettait mal à l'aise. Surtout un homme comme le Colonel. Ne trouverait-il pas cela lui-même indécent ? Où bien cela faisait-il parti de ces choses que seul un couple marié pouvait accepter ?

Marianne soupira.

Ce qui était censé se passer ici, cette nuit, personne ne lui en avait jamais rien dit et l'incertitude la mettait au supplice. L'acte de chair restait un parfait mystère et la seule démonstration physique à laquelle Marianne avait eu droit de la part de son époux était le baiser qu'elle avait reçu lors de leur mariage. Un baiser doux, chaste mais sans la moindre passion.

Qu'allait-il donc ce passer cette nuit ?

Marianne rajusta son châle et sursauta lorsque enfin la porte la séparant du Colonel s'ouvrit lentement.

Christopher Brandon apparut, vêtu d'une robe de chambre d'un noir austère par-dessus une chemise écrue. Son regard était grave et malgré la douceur qu'elle lui connaissait, il dégageait soudainement une virilité qui l'effrayait.

D'un pas lent et mesuré, il s'avança vers le lit et bientôt tous deux se tinrent debout de part et d'autre de la couche nuptiale. Son regard aiguisé la transperça, détaillant les courbes féminines de son corps malgré le châle qu'elle tenait serré contre son cœur.

- Marianne… commença-t-il au bout d'un instant de silence.

Sa voix était enrouée, hésitante… mais donnait l'étrange sentiment qu'il s'apprêtait à lui réciter un discours qu'il avait longuement répété.

- Nul doute que vous êtes totalement ignorante de ce qui est censé se passer ce soir.

A la lueur des chandelles, elle perçut l'interrogation muette de son regard et acquiesça.

- Je… Je sais que les sentiments que vous avez… eu, butta-t-il sur ce dernier mot, pour John Willoughby sont bien différents de ceux que vous éprouvez pour moi. Nous n'en n'avons jamais vraiment parlé ouvertement mais je crois pouvoir dire que vous avez confiance en moi et que vous ressentez un certain attachement.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle aussitôt.

En ce cas, je ne vous aurais jamais épousé, songea-t-elle.

Mais elle fut surprise de constater qu'aux yeux du Colonel, il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'une certitude. Elle avait si bien suivi les préceptes de sa sœur aînée que sa soudaine réserve l'inquiétait certainement.

Il acquiesça.

- Mais l'amour passionné et le désir charnel que vous avez éprouvé pour Willoughby auraient certes rendus cette nuit moins difficile pour vous.

La jeune femme rougit.

Il était étrange de parler d'un autre homme avec son époux, des émotions qu'il avait sues lui faire éprouver et qui restaient hors de portée du Colonel.

Où voulait-il donc en venir ?

- La première nuit est douloureuse pour une femme, lâcha-t-il alors avec une soudaine brusquerie. C'est un fait. Et la confiance, le respect ne sont pas des sentiments assez forts pour rendre cela plus… confortable.

Marianne blêmit et sentit son sang se glacer.

Voilà donc pourquoi personne n'en parlait jamais. Pourquoi sa mère s'était montrée si évasive à ce sujet lorsqu'elle avait enfin osé le lui demander.

- J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit tout autre, dit-il d'une voix radoucie. Vous devez savoir combien… combien il m'est intolérable de devoir vous blesser.

La douceur et l'infinie tendresse de ces derniers mots rappelèrent à Marianne les raisons de son choix. A l'inverse de Willoughby, Christopher Brandon était un homme à faire passer son bonheur à elle avant toute autre chose.

- Je le sais, parvint-elle à articuler.

Elle aurait aimé mieux cacher ses craintes. Lui prouver la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Mais le résultat fut peu probant car il ajouta vivement :

- Cela ne durera que quelques secondes. Après quoi, je me retirerai.

Pour Marianne, ces paroles étaient tout aussi abstraites qu'elles étaient claires dans l'esprit du Colonel. Malgré cela, elle comprit au ton de sa voix et à la douceur de son regard, qu'il lui faisait là une faveur que bien peu d'hommes n'auraient eu la délicatesse d'avoir.

Comme plus aucun son ne semblait capable de passer le barrage de ses lèvres, Marianne se contenta de le remercier d'un hochement de tête et sentit ses nerfs se tendre lorsqu'il leva une main afin de l'inciter à se coucher.

De ses doigts tremblants et engourdis, la jeune femme défit le nœud qui retenait son châle sur ses épaules puis tourna le dos à son époux afin de poser le vêtement sur une chaise. Lorsqu'elle jeta un œil vers le Colonel, elle fut soulagée de le voir détourné, accomplissant les mêmes gestes qu'elle avec plus de sûreté. D'un pas hâtif, Marianne se glissa entre les draps frais du lit et une fois étendue, ramena les couvertures le plus haut possible. Ainsi, allongée sur le dos, les membres raidis par l'appréhension, elle attendit.

Le matelas ploya bientôt sous le poids du Colonel et la jeune femme croisa les mains sur son ventre en un geste de protection inconscient.

Un silence figé se fit et Marianne jeta un oeil inquiet vers son époux. Il était à présent sous les couvertures, tourné vers elle et observait son visage avec un trouble qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle ne put soutenir son regard et entendit un léger soupir.

- Essayez de vous détendre, sans quoi, cela risque d'être plus douloureux encore, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle aurait voulu rire de tels propos mais se sentait bien trop angoissée pour cela. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, comment pouvait-il espérer la voir se détendre ?

Elle ferma pourtant les yeux et inspira lentement.

Le Colonel se rapprocha et Marianne entendit sa respiration légèrement saccadée. Elle connaissait suffisamment les hommes pour savoir que ce n'était pas de peur. Bien qu'étant toujours resté des plus corrects, Willoughby avait fait parfois preuve en sa présence d'un même empressement, d'un même combat intérieur.

Les mains de Marianne se crispèrent davantage sur son ventre tandis que les couvertures qui la recouvraient étaient lentement repoussées. Un frôlement, tout d'abord si léger qu'elle crut l'avoir imaginé la fit tressaillir puis les doigts plus fermes du Colonel se posèrent sur son mollet droit. Le tissu diaphane de sa chemise de nuit fut peu à peu relevé à mesure que les mains précautionneuses de son époux glissaient sur ses jambes nues.

Ses caresses étaient si délicates qu'elle les sentait à peine mais lorsqu'il atteignit ses cuisses, un long frisson la parcourut. Elle n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait là de peur ou d'un autre sentiment qu'elle avait du mal à identifier, mais elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour taire un gémissement. Son cœur battait si vite et tous ses sens semblaient en éveil. Le bruissement satiné des tissus, la respiration du Colonel, son odeur si masculine ; à la fois étrangère et si familière, presque intime.

Une flamme insolite s'alluma à l'intérieur de ses entrailles et Marianne retint sa respiration. Ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire et elle se mit à espérer que la caresse de ses doigts se poursuive.

Mais d'une main plus ferme, le Colonel fit pression entre ses cuisses afin de les écarter l'une de l'autre, et une sueur froide chassa la chaleur délicieuse qui avait un instant plus tôt fait frissonner son corps. Le matelas se creusa davantage puis le corps de son époux pesa lourdement sur elle.

Une panique sans précédent la saisit.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je ferai le plus vite possible.

Sa voix était éraillée mais Marianne était au-delà de cela. Elle dut détacher ses mains soudées l'une à l'autre tandis que le Colonel s'allongeait entièrement sur elle. Un gémissement de terreur s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque la jeune femme sentit quelque chose de dur et de chaud entre ses cuisses.

« Mon Dieu, Mon Dieu !» se contraignit-elle à ne pas hurler.

- Pardonnez-moi… chuchota-t-il alors avec une sincérité qui la toucha.

Marianne serra les dents.

A quoi jouait-elle ? C'était son devoir de femme de supporter cela du mieux qu'elle le put, sans montrer ni crainte, ni dégoût à son époux. N'avait-elle pas une parfaite confiance en lui ? N'éprouvait-elle pas le plus grand respect pour sa personne ?

Elle agrippa les draps du lit de ses mains tremblantes puis chassa de son visage toute émotion. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa alors le regard du Colonel. Un regard tourmenté, partagé. Marianne esquissa un sourire qui se voulut rassurant mais douta du résultat. Cette attitude eut cependant l'effet voulu. La tension de son époux diminua et il glissa une main caressante sur sa joue glacée.

- Ma courageuse Marianne, murmura-t-il.

Ces mots, plus que la douceur de son geste atteignirent le cœur de la jeune femme. Mais alors qu'elle laissait tomber ses défenses, le Colonel pesa un peu plus sur elle et une douleur fulgurante déchira tout son être. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses mains se crispèrent sur le drap. Un sanglot montait déjà dans sa gorge lorsque… le Colonel la libéra brusquement de son poids. Il roula sur le lit, se leva vivement puis se dirigea sans attendre vers la chaise où son peignoir l'attendait. D'une main tremblante, il le revêtit.

- Voilà. A partir de maintenant… plus jamais je ne vous ferai de mal, dit-il, le dos tourné, le corps tendu.

Et sans un mot de plus, sans le moindre regard, le Colonel sortit de la chambre.

Perdue, Marianne entendit son pas décroître dans le couloir jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Là seulement, elle inspira profondément et reprit conscience de la réalité. La douleur vive qu'elle avait subi l'instant d'avant commençait à se calmer pour ne laisser qu'une brûlure somme toute supportable. Après un instant de répit, elle se redressa alors et s'assit en grimaçant. Malgré sa pudeur, elle s'examina, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, et fronça les sourcils en découvrant quelques gouttes de sang perler sur ses cuisses encore ouvertes. Et pourtant, rien ne semblait différent.

Elle se leva donc, maintenant sa chemise de nuit afin de ne pas la tâcher, puis s'approcha d'un petit bac contenant de l'eau et à côté duquel étaient posées quelques serviettes. Sachant par expérience qu'il était fort difficile d'ôter du sang d'un vêtement, elle préféra se laver brièvement à l'aide de sa main puis utilisa l'une des serviettes pour s'essuyer. L'eau du bac avait à présent une teinte rosée et Marianne se tourna vers le lit.

Quelques gouttes vermillon souillaient le tissu et elle prit une autre serviette afin de la poser sur le drap. Ces longs mois de privation lui avait appris à prendre soin de ses affaires et elle ne voulait pas risquer de tacher sa chemise de nuit.

Ceci fait, elle se recoucha et écouta enfin son corps.

La brûlure était toujours là, mais plus faible, et chaque fibre de son être s'apaisa.

Elle regrettait déjà de s'être montrée aussi émotive face à une situation qu'elle avait imaginée plus éprouvante, mais elle soupçonna le Colonel d'avoir écourté l'acte afin de ne pas la blesser davantage. Nul doute que peu d'hommes auraient eu cette gentillesse et elle lui en fut profondément reconnaissante.

Reconnaissance, respect, confiance. C'était des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé pour toute autre personne que son défunt père. Certes, le Colonel, plus jeune de dix ans, n'avait rien en commun avec celui-ci mais elle aimait la sécurité, la tranquillité d'esprit que lui apportaient ces qualités. Après avoir subi les affres d'une passion dévorante et destructrice, cette paix intérieure lui était devenue salutaire, et elle aimait Christopher Brandon pour cela.

Mais comment le lui prouver ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Marianne entendit le pas du Colonel dans le couloir et elle ramena ses mains sur son cœur, refusant de jouer l'endormie afin d'éviter une confrontation gênante. Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution et la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui. Il sembla surpris de la découvrir encore éveillée et hésita sur le seuil. Il finit pourtant par entrer dans la chambre et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Son regard glissa sur la pièce, se figea un instant sur le bac d'eau rougie qui témoignait de la blessure occasionnée et revint aussitôt se poser sur le visage de Marianne.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

- Bien, je vous remercie, répondit-elle avec le plus de sincérité et de gratitude possible.

Il acquiesça, soulagé, puis se défit de nouveau de sa robe de chambre et entreprit d'éteindre les quelques bougies disséminées dans la chambre.

Marianne sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

Allait-il recommencer ? Mais quand bien même. N'avait-il pas précisé que seule la première fois était douloureuse ? Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur le corps de son époux. La chemise légère qu'il portait, rendue transparente par la lueur des bougies, cachait mal sa mince et haute silhouette. Elle aimait sa stature aux larges épaules et à la taille étroite.

L'espace d'un instant, elle revécut le poids de son corps d'homme sur le sien et elle détourna les yeux. Elle se vit de nouveau perdue dans un désordre de sentiments contradictoires et en ressentit une légère frustration. D'où lui venaient cette curiosité et cette agitation ? Ce mélange de peur et d'excitation ?

Elle ne parvenait à chasser de son esprit ce furtif instant où cette petite flamme s'était brusquement allumée au creux de son ventre, où les doigts du Colonel avaient laissé une trace brûlante sur sa peau.

Le lit ploya de nouveau et elle se mordit la lèvre. Le Colonel s'allongea à ses côtés mais le lit était grand et il resta sagement de son côté. Marianne finit par tourner un regard curieux vers lui et croisa le sien. Dans la pénombre, ses pupilles noires brillaient d'une lueur qu'elle connaissait bien à présent, et tout lui apparut soudain plus clairement.

En se retirant ainsi qu'il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, le Colonel s'était privé de son plaisir à lui. Voilà pourquoi il avait fui la chambre avec tant de hâte. Voilà pourquoi il ne revenait que maintenant.

- Bonne nuit, Marianne, dit-il alors.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, surprise, puis acquiesça.

- … Bonne nuit, Colonel.

Le visage de ce dernier se figea et Marianne sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Trop tard.

Comment avait-elle pu nommer son propre époux par son grade ? Après ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle, comment avait-elle pu ?

Malgré cela, il eut le courage de lui sourire puis se détourna.

Le cœur gonflé de regret, les paroles d'excuses de Marianne s'étouffèrent entre ses lèvres.

Il venait d'éteindre la dernière bougie.

**FIN ou A SUIVRE, ça dépendra si ça intéresse du monde lol En tout cas, une review constructive est toujours la bienvenue ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Un immense merci à **fanaplume, prettyMary, pupuce, ****Naerys, Abeille, Gabby **et** Lily**. Il est vraiment difficile d'écrire ou de parler de choses si intimes dans un univers aussi prude que celui de Jane Austen. J'espère que cela ne vous choquera pas. Mais même si ce sont des choses que les auteurs de l'époque cachaient volontiers, je reste persuadée qu'elles étaient bien présentes.

**--------------------------**

Lorsque Marianne s'éveilla le lendemain matin, le Colonel était parti. La jeune femme tendit une main hésitante là où le corps de son époux avait reposé et sentit la fraîcheur des draps. Il était levé depuis longtemps déjà. La lumière du jour traversait les rideaux épais de la chambre et Marianne s'étira doucement avant de se redresser. La sensation de brûlure était toujours présente mais si faible qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle aurait entièrement disparu le lendemain.

Aujourd'hui était sa première journée en tant que maîtresse de maison mais malgré son excitation, ses sœurs lui manquaient. Elle avait passé toute sa vie en leur compagnie et leur absence avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Elle prit son petit déjeuner seule dans la salle à manger puis s'inquiéta de l'absence du Colonel.

- Monsieur est parti très tôt à cheval. Il n'a pas laissé d'instructions, Madame.

Au regard curieux du domestique, Marianne se sentit rougir. Ce n'était certes pas le comportement d'un homme marié et heureux de l'être.

La jeune femme soupira et leva les yeux vers les boiseries de la pièce. Le manoir de Delaford bien qu'ancien, était confortable et extrêmement bien entretenu. Il n'avait certes pas la prestance de Norland mais le Colonel possédait autant de serviteurs que feu Mr Dashwood et Marianne ne fut donc pas embarrassée par la diligence des domestiques à la servir. Mais très vite, la jeune femme comprit qu'il était inutile pour elle d'intervenir dans l'organisation de la maison.

Le manoir s'était passé pendant longtemps de la présence d'une maîtresse et Marianne se trouva très vite à cours d'activité.

Le Colonel revint lorsqu'il fut près de midi et en entendant les sabots de sa monture sur le gravier, Marianne sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il était étrange de constater combien une seule nuit pouvait changer les relations entre deux personnes. Ils avaient pourtant passé de nombreux mois à discuter et faire connaissance. A se rapprocher peu à peu. A s'apprécier. Et soudainement, la sérénité que Marianne croyait avoir obtenue en épousant le Colonel se voyait fragilisée.

Elle abandonna le livre qu'elle s'était employée à lire depuis une petite heure et se leva à la rencontre de son époux. Celui-ci pénétra dans le hall de son pas calme et mesuré puis donna son chapeau et ses gants au domestique avant de lever les yeux vers elle. Il sembla se troubler un instant puis s'approcha.

Marianne observa les traits rudes et indéchiffrables de ce visage à présent si familier puis s'inclina devant lui. Il fit de même et s'enquit :

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, je vous remercie. Et vous ?

- Fort bien.

La gêne qu'ils ressentaient tous deux était palpable mais le Colonel fit mine de l'ignorer. Marianne aurait pu le questionner sur son absence, ce matin ; sur cette fuite, car il ne faisait nul doute qu'il s'agissait bien là d'une fuite… mais elle n'en eut pas le courage.

Elle n'en eut pas plus le courage le lendemain, ni aucun autre jour de la semaine.

Une étrange routine s'était établie, faite de politesse et de distance, et l'esprit de Marianne fut bientôt envahi de questions sans réponses :

Pourquoi le Colonel l'avait-il finalement choisie ? Qu'attendait-il d'une telle relation ?

Le sentiment d'avoir mal agi, d'être responsable de cette crise mirent la jeune femme au désespoir. Les lettres d'Elinor empreintes de gaieté furent autant de poignards dans son cœur et Marianne se trouva incapable de lui répondre par autre chose que des banalités.

Mais mentir par correspondance et mentir de visu étaient deux choses bien distinctes et la jeune femme blêmit en recevant une invitation donnée par Mrs Jennings pour le lendemain. Il était évidemment impossible de refuser et le jour suivant, une voiture fut affrétée.

-------------------------------

- Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine ?

Marianne leva les yeux vers sa sœur et, perdue dans ses pensées, marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Comment ?

- Tu sembles distraite.

La jeune femme se détourna et rajusta son châle sur ses épaules. Le repas avait pris fin depuis une demi-heure et Elinor avait sollicité sa sœur cadette pour une promenade dans le jardin. Le soleil encore haut dans le ciel réchauffait l'air de ses rayons mais rien ne semblait capable de toucher le cœur glacé de Marianne.

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Comment aborder un sujet si personnel ?

- Ce n'est rien.

- Marianne… insista Elinor doucement.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et s'arrêta sous l'ombre d'un chêne. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et elle sentit avec agacement ses yeux se voiler.

- Toi en revanche, tu sembles rayonner, répondit-elle en levant un visage confus vers son aînée.

Elinor fronça les sourcils et Marianne esquissa un sourire forcé afin de se faire rassurante.

- C'est à cause de Christopher ? Je vous ai trouvé un peu distants ce midi.

« Christopher ».

Elinor semblait n'avoir aucune difficulté à nommer son beau-frère si familièrement, alors qu'elle-même ne cessait de l'appeler « le Colonel » dans ses pensées. Pourquoi éprouvait-elle plus de facilités à prononcer le prénom d'Edward que celui de son propre époux ?

Il fallait qu'elle parle. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

- Comment… hésita-t-elle. Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Edward ?

Elinor haussa les sourcils puis esquissa un sourire sincère.

- Très bien. Parfaitement bien, en fait.

La boule dans la gorge grossit et Marianne eut toutes les difficultés du monde à poursuivre.

- Soit… Mais…

Elle s'interrompit, les joues en feu, puis ferma les yeux.

Non. Elle aurait trop honte de parler d'une chose si délicate. Et Elinor était si prude.

Mais ses hésitations, son embarras furent suffisants.

- Oh.

Un silence se fit. Un long silence.

Marianne leva les yeux vers sa sœur qui semblait en proie à une confusion extrême.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, Elinor.

- … Si, s'empressa aussitôt la jeune femme en posant une main sur le bras de sa jeune sœur. Bien sûr que cela en a.

Le regard troublé des deux femmes se croisa. Celui de Marianne gorgé de chagrin et de solitude, celui d'Elinor empli de compassion.

- T'a-t-il fait mal ? Est-il brutal ou bien… ?

- Non ! réagit aussitôt Marianne, surprise par sa propre véhémence. Non, rien de tout cela. Tu sais bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais me blesser.

Sa voix s'était adoucie.

- Mais… depuis notre nuit de noce, poursuivit-elle, il n'y a plus rien eu. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

La honte lui fit baisser les yeux et Marianne sentit bientôt la main de sa sœur caresser tendrement ses cheveux.

- Lui as-tu demandé ? s'enquit doucement Elinor.

- Comment le pourrais-je ? répondit Marianne en redressant la tête. Comment aborder un tel sujet ?

Sa sœur esquissa un sourire.

- Il y a quelques mois encore, cela ne t'aurait pas semblé un problème.

- J'ai changé.

Le regard de Marianne s'était fait plus grave et après un court silence, Elinor prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

Oui, elle avait changé. Sa passion pour Willoughby l'avait changée et elle ne pouvait mettre tout cela de côté et avancer. Cette douleur, cette trahison feraient toujours partie d'elle.

- Aimes-tu encore Willoughby ? souffla Elinor à son oreille.

- … Je ne sais pas.

- Aimes-tu le Colonel ?

Marianne ferma les yeux, le cœur serré.

- Je ne sais pas…

Les bras de sa sœur se resserrèrent.

- Oh, Marianne…

- Je ne sais pas ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se dégageant. Je le croyais. Je le croyais sincèrement. Mais tout est si différent.

- Différent… de Willoughby ? Enfin Marianne. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? As-tu oublié ce que nous disait notre père ? rappela Elinor. Il a aimé la mère de John et il a aimé notre mère. Deux femmes, deux amours. Comment tes sentiments pourraient-ils être les mêmes pour Christopher et pour Willoughby ? Ce sont deux hommes si différents.

- Je sais cela. Mais j'avais espéré autre chose... Il est si distant, Elinor. Chaque jour. Il m'évite. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Parle-lui.

Marianne soupira devant des paroles si raisonnables.

De la part du Colonel, elle ne s'était guère attendue à la passion que lui avait fait ressentir Willoughby. Ces émotions troublantes, envoûtantes. Ce sentiment qui bouleverse absolument tout.

Ce sentiment dont Christopher Brandon semblait être dépourvu.

Pourtant, Marianne avait été surprise et troublée en prenant connaissance de la tragédie qui avait durci le cœur du Colonel. Pendant des années, il avait été fidèle à son premier amour. Pendant des années, il n'avait réellement aimé qu'une seule femme. Et bien après la mort de celle-ci, il avait prouvé son affection et son dévouement pour elle.

Qui aurait pu imaginer tant de romantisme venant d'un homme tel que lui ?

Mais qu'en était-il de la passion ?

La caresse de ses longs doigts sur ses cuisses laiteuses, l'étincelle au creux de son ventre lui revinrent en mémoire… Et Marianne sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit un léger pincement sur son bras. Suivant le regard de sa sœur, elle découvrit Edward et le Colonel se diriger lentement vers les deux jeunes femmes. Inspirant profondément, Marianne tenta de se calmer un peu.

- Parle-lui, insista Elinor à voix basse.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux puis redressa vaillamment la tête afin de saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Quelques propos furent échangés puis les deux couples se séparèrent et Marianne se trouva bientôt seule avec son époux.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'enquit le Colonel. Vous êtes pâle et j'ai cru…

Il hésita.

- Vous sembliez avoir besoin de réconfort.

Marianne rougit.

Il les avait vues dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Parle-lui ».

Ces mots résonnaient encore à son oreille.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-elle. Je… J'ai peur d'avoir commis un impair.

- Un impair ? Envers votre sœur ?

- Non. Envers vous.

Le Colonel cilla.

- Je n'ai vu aucun impair de votre part, Marianne. Vous pouvez être rassurée, dit-il avant de se détourner.

Il fit quelques pas sous le chêne majestueux qui les dominait puis soupira.

- Et je suis désolé si vous avez eu cette impression.

« Parle-lui ».

Tout ne pouvait s'arrêter à cela, à ces excuses sans consistance. Rien n'était résolu.

- Alors pourquoi ? osa-t-elle enfin.

- Pourquoi ? répéta le Colonel, tournant toujours le dos à sa femme.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous distant avec moi ?

- Distant ? s'étonna-t-il de mauvaise foi.

Il fit un nouvel écart et Marianne fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, distant !… Comment pouvez-vous le nier ?

- Je ne le nie pas.

- Alors répondez-moi.

- … Marianne.

Ce soupir eut raison de la patience de la jeune femme. Empoignant sa jupe avec vivacité, elle rejoignit son époux en quelques pas puis vint se poster sous son nez. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et Marianne fut surprise de le voir si troublé.

- Vous n'agissez pas comme un époux. Vous m'évitez sans cesse. Alors si je ne suis pas responsable de cela, pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'attends qu'il y ait de l'amour dans ce mariage, répliqua-t-il d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Marianne en fut ébranlée. L'espace d'un instant de panique, elle crut avoir perdu l'affection du Colonel mais la raison lui souffla de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il l'aimait, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

- Mais… Pour quelles raisons croyez-vous que je vous ai épousé ? demanda-t-elle donc.

Le regard du Colonel se fit fuyant.

- N'en parlons plus pour le moment, soupira-t-il avec une lassitude qui toucha la jeune femme.

- Au contraire ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions taire tout cela ! Vous êtes mon mari et vous…

- Vous aimez toujours un autre homme, Marianne, la coupa-t-il avec une douceur inattendue.

Il écarta les bras avec dans son geste une fatalité douloureuse.

- Je le savais en vous épousant mais malgré cela… j'entretiens toujours l'espoir qu'un jour cela puisse changer. Alors, permettez que j'attende de posséder votre cœur avant de posséder...

Il se tut mais n'eut pas besoin de poursuivre. Les joues de Marianne se colorèrent malgré elle.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, dit-il. Voilà, vous savez tout à présent.

Marianne acquiesça. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce choix et cependant… elle ne comprenait décidément pas sa façon étrange de se comporter.

- Puis-je vous poser une autre question ?

- … Faites.

- Comment comptez-vous me faire oublier un autre homme… en m'évitant ? s'enquit-elle avec ironie.

Le Colonel soupira.

- Je sais que cela peut vous sembler illogique mais… pour le moment, il vaut mieux que je vous évite.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je dois m'habituer. Je dois… me contrôler.

- Vous contrôler ? insista-t-elle en redressant la tête.

Brandon ferma les yeux et fit un écart. Il porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres.

- Marianne… Vous ne connaissez rien aux hommes. Mais même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il est parfois difficile de… de ne pas succomber.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Ainsi donc…

Voilà pourquoi il se couchait si tard et se levait si tôt. Voilà pourquoi il attendait de la savoir ou de l'imaginer endormie avant de se glisser dans leur lit.

Marianne observa les traits tendus de l'homme debout devant elle. Qui aurait pu imaginer tant de gentillesse et d'attention derrière ce visage dur ? Et qui aurait pu songer à voir de la passion cachée derrière une figure si taciturne ?

Cette passion qu'elle désespérait de voir en lui.

Elle leva vivement la tête.

- Embrassez-moi, murmura-t-elle.

Le Colonel se figea mais son regard vint inexorablement se poser sur ses lèvres.

- Marianne…

- Embrassez-moi. Vous êtes mon époux, nous sommes seuls. Vous pouvez m'embrasser.

Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle insista avec fermeté.

- Je le veux.

Après quelques hésitations, le Colonel finit par se pencher lentement vers elle et Marianne se surprit à tendre le cou avec impatience. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine et elle ferma les yeux.

Ce fut tout d'abord un frôlement à peine perceptible puis les lèvres du Colonel caressèrent tendrement les siennes. Ce baiser fut doux, agréable mais désespérément sage aussi fut-elle fort désappointée lorsqu'il y mit si rapidement un terme. Il se redressa, estimant avoir accompli l'acte qu'elle lui avait demandé mais Marianne sentit une désagréable frustration bouillir en elle.

Ce n'était pas suffisant.

- Est-ce là tout ce que je vous inspire ? souffla-t-elle avec une note de désespoir.

Le Colonel sembla surpris par cette accusation chuchotée et inspira avec effort.

- Est-ce tout ? insista-t-elle.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas.

- Je vous ai demandé de m'embrasser et vous me montrez autant d'affection qu'un frère. Où est mon époux ?

Cette accusation ébranla le Colonel et Marianne sentit les battements de son cœur s'emballer lorsque le regard sombre de Christopher glissa une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres.

Alors enfin l'une des mains du Colonel se leva et la jeune femme retint son souffle. Ses doigts caressèrent sa joue puis rejoignirent sa nuque, tandis que de son autre main, il l'attirait à lui.

Marianne ne savait trop quoi espérer de ce baiser mais elle aspirait à y découvrir un semblant d'émotion, et non pas cette politesse dont elle n'avait que faire. Mais toutes ses pensées cessèrent lorsque les lèvres du Colonel se pressèrent sur les siennes. Plus de douceur, plus de courtoisie, plus la moindre once de bien-séance.

Marianne sentit sa nuque ployer sous la force de ce baiser mais la main du Colonel était là, chaude et possessive. La caresse fut ardente, impérieuse et la jeune femme se laissa emporter par cette passion inespérée. Mais un gémissement s'échappa bientôt de sa gorge lorsque quelque chose de chaud et humide glissa entre ses lèvres et pénétra l'intimité de sa bouche. L'air sembla soudainement lui manquer et son corps fut traversé de frissons étourdissants. L'étincelle qu'elle cherchait à faire renaître n'existait plus. C'était un feu brûlant qui la dévorait entièrement tandis que la langue du Colonel caressait la sienne avec une fièvre qui la laissait pantelante dans ses bras.

Jamais Marianne n'aurait imaginé qu'un baiser puisse être si intime, si délicieusement troublant. L'union de leurs souffles, la fusion de leurs lèvres, la passion de cet échange frénétique lui firent perdre toute notion extérieure. Qu'importait l'heure, le lieu ? Seules comptaient les lèvres du Colonel. Ses bras, son corps, ses mains. Ses caresses.

- Eh bien, eh bien ! Colonel Brandon ! s'exclama cependant une voix au loin.

Si loin que Marianne crut avoir rêvé. Hélas les bras de Christopher s'écartèrent, sa bouche la libéra et la jeune femme se retrouva soudainement seule, vacillante sur ses pieds. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le Colonel avait pris ses distances et se tenait droit, le regard dirigé derrière elle.

- En voilà des manières ! poursuivit la voix que Marianne n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

La jeune femme posa une main sur ses lèvres encore délicieusement meurtries et rajusta machinalement ses boucles blondes derrière ses oreilles.

Jamais elle n'avait autant haï Mrs Jennings.

- N'oubliez pas que quelques jours plus tôt, cette jeune fille était encore innocente. Vous tenez donc à l'effrayer ? renchérit Sir Middleton.

La voix rieuse mais attendrie ne parvint pas à faire taire la colère de Marianne et son énervement ne connut plus de limite lorsqu'elle croisa le regard soudain coupable de son époux.

- Veuillez m'excuser, souffla-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de prendre la fuite.

Mrs Jennings et Sir Middleton arrivèrent à hauteur de la jeune femme et Marianne se retourna afin de faire face au couple indiscret. Sa raison, qu'elle tentait d'écouter le plus souvent possible depuis plusieurs mois, lui dictait de se montrer courtoise, mais les mots lui brûlaient la gorge. Une bataille sans merci entre la bien-séance et son caractère affirmé fit rage et quelques secondes plus tard, ces mots simples mais secs furent les seuls qu'elle consentit à donner :

- Je ne suis plus une jeune fille innocente, Sir. Il n'a donc rien fait qui puisse m'effrayer.

Et sur ses mots, elle prit vivement congé.

**A SUIVRE…(si ça vous plait toujours ;-) )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements ! Cela m'a permis de me remettre à écrire après un passage à vide. (les fics Stargate, je les ai écrites depuis longtemps ;-) ) Bref. Vous verrez que ce chapitre est court mais vous en aurez la raison à la fin ! Merci d'avance pour votre aide. **

**Hito**

* * *

Les Brandon furent contraints d'attendre la fin de l'après-midi pour prendre enfin congé. Le Colonel s'était fait plus distant que jamais, encouragé par les remarques amusées de Mrs Jennings et de Sir Middleton, et Marianne avait tenté de faire bonne figure face aux regards à la fois curieux et compatissants d'Elinor et d'Edward.

Jusqu'ici, la jeune femme n'avait guère eu le temps de revenir sur ce qui s'était passé sous le grand chêne, ni sur les émotions inattendues et inespérées que son époux avaient fait naître en elle, et ce fut donc plus que troublée qu'elle pénétra dans l'habitacle intime de leur voiture. Le Colonel vint s'asseoir sur le siège face au sien mais lorsqu'elle leva un regard intimidé vers lui, il avait détourné la tête et observait le domaine des Middleton avec un intérêt singulier.

Le carrosse s'ébranla.

Le jour déclinait et la lueur éclatante du soleil couchant faisait danser les ombres dans la cabine. Le visage marqué de son époux lui sembla si dur que Marianne se remémora la première impression que le Colonel avait fait sur elle. Malgré la douceur de son regard, c'était la sévérité de son expression qui l'avait tout d'abord frappée. Elle s'était aussitôt désintéressée de lui, le jugeant trop taciturne et sombre pour enflammer le cœur d'une femme.

Mais le temps lui avait montré son erreur, et la dureté de ses traits n'étaient rien moins que la preuve vivante des souffrances et des désillusions qui avaient jalonné la vie du Colonel.

Le cœur de Marianne se serra et une violente bouffée de tendresse vint l'assaillir.

Elle aurait voulu de ses doigts chasser les rides amères que la solitude et la douleur avaient creusées prématurément sur ce visage qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Elle aurait souhaité qu'il la reprenne dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Elle aurait aimé qu'il la laisse enfin le toucher. Toucher son corps, toucher son cœur.

« Aimes-tu le Colonel ? »

La voix d'Elinor s'imposa à elle et Marianne eut soudain honte de sa réponse.

Oui, elle l'aimait. Bien sûr. Tout cela lui semblait si évident, à présent. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un baiser pour que ses derniers doutes s'envolent. Mais comment le lui faire comprendre ?

Depuis leur départ du domaine des Middleton, un lourd silence régnait dans la voiture. La jeune femme se demandait encore comment rompre celui-ci lorsque la voix de son époux retentit.

- Marianne, commença-t-il prudemment.

Il semblait fort embarrassé et fuyait son regard avec obstination.

- Je… tenais à vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses concernant l'incident de cet après-midi. Mon but n'était absolument pas de vous effrayer et j'ai parfaitement conscience d'avoir dépassé les limites de la bienséance.

Marianne buta sur ce dernier mot.

- La bienséance ? répéta-t-elle.

- Vous ne méritiez pas de faire l'expérience de sentiments, d'émotions que vous ne demandiez point.

La jeune femme hésita un instant puis souligna doucement :

- C'est au contraire ce que je voulais, il me semble.

Christopher cilla.

- Certes… Mais vous ne vous doutiez certainement pas des conséquences de cette demande.

Un sourire détendit les lèvres de Marianne et ses joues rosirent.

- Il est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, bien sûr, puisque cela avait été au-delà de toutes espérances.

- Et j'en suis désolé, enchaîna-t-il sans lui laisser la moindre chance de le détromper. Vous n'aviez pas à faire les frais de mon enthousiasme.

Il se tut alors et sembla clôturer le sujet en se détournant, s'abîmant de nouveau dans la contemplation de la campagne anglaise.

Les mains moites, Marianne observa son profil aux traits acérés. Son cœur battait si violemment dans sa poitrine qu'elle en avait mal. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette politesse si impersonnelle.

Ses excuses, elle n'en voulait pas.

Marianne inspira profondément une bouffée d'air afin de se donner du courage puis lança :

- Je crois que vous vous méprenez. Je n'ai pas du tout trouvé cela déplaisant.

Stupéfait, le Colonel leva les yeux vers la jeune femme.

- Bien au contraire, je vous assure, poursuivit-elle.

Marianne prit le temps de défroisser un pli inexistant de sa robe avant de finir d'un air mutin :

- Et s'il vous prend l'envie de recommencer, n'hésitez pas.

Un silence pesant se fit. Christopher l'observait avec dans le regard un mélange d'incrédulité et d'espoir. Un espoir qu'il étouffa hâtivement.

- Marianne, soupira-t-il. Ce n'est pas un jeu, croyez-moi.

- Mais je ne joue pas, s'insurgea-t-elle en redressant la tête. Vous vous excusez pour un acte que je désirais depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Je vous réponds donc qu'il n'y a eu là aucune offense.

Le Colonel fronça les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre une situation qu'il n'avait ni prévue, ni imaginée. Et de nouveau, le cœur de Marianne se serra. Elle s'avança sur son siège et posa une main timide sur celle de son époux.

- Croyez-vous donc que je vous ai épousé par dépit ? Alors certes, j'ai confiance et ai beaucoup d'attachement pour vous mais… il y a également bien plus que cela. Je ne me serai jamais liée à un homme qui me laisserait indifférent.

L'espoir brillait à présent dans le regard de son mari mais une fois encore, il se rembrunit. Il prit pourtant entre ses doigts la main qu'elle lui avait tendue et la baisa avec émotion.

- Je vous crois. Mais je sais aussi que votre cœur a beaucoup souffert. Vous êtes courageuse, Marianne. Désireuse de tourner la page, de vivre votre vie. Mais je sais par expérience qu'il vous faudra plus de temps pour oublier.

Willoughby.

Marianne retira sa main et ferma les yeux.

Une profonde lassitude la saisit. Elle était fatiguée de voir le fantôme de Willoughby s'interposer sans cesse entre elle et son mari.

Pourtant, elle mentirait en prétendant que tout sentiment pour lui l'avait entièrement désertée. Il avait été son premier grand amour et à cet égard, il resterait à jamais particulier.

Mais le Colonel avait tort. Les choses avaient changé. Elle avait changé. Et son cœur aussi. C'était vers Christopher que celui-ci la guidait. Vers cet homme qui avait souffert bien plus longtemps, bien plus durement qu'elle. Vers cet homme qui avait su rester droit, humble et se montrait si incroyablement patient.

Marianne ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et sourit avec malice.

- La patience n'a jamais été la plus grande de mes vertus, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

**A SUIVRE…**

_Je m'arrête là pour ce chapitre, car j'hésite. Pour la suite, je vais avoir besoin de votre avis. Je songeais à faire une fic NC17 (pour adultes). A vous de me dire si vous préférez quelque chose d'implicite ou pas. _

_En gros… Dois-je rentrer dans les détails ? Comment Marianne découvre le corps du Colonel ? ;-) A vous de voir ! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à Roxanne de Bormelia, audearde, lyse27, Gabby, Naerys, pupuce, diane, fanaplume, skai, monny31, prettyMary et Chrysa pour vos reviews et encouragements. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. J'ai essayé de faire ça le plus soft possible malgré la situation ;-)**

----------------------------------

Face à un époux ayant retrouvé tout son flegme et sa raideur, la jeune femme choisit de s'aérer l'esprit dès leur retour au manoir de Delaford. Marcher était pour elle la meilleure façon de se vider la tête et d'oublier un instant ses soucis en se laissant porter par ses pas. Mais elle eut beau respirer à pleins poumons, s'épuiser en allant toujours plus loin, le résultat ne fut cette fois-ci guère probant.

Elle devait prendre une décision, sans quoi cette situation déplaisante pouvait fort bien perdurer. Elle tenait absolument à abattre le mur qui les maintenait éloignés l'un de l'autre, et ce fut avec une certaine appréhension mêlée d'excitation qu'elle décida de passer à l'acte.

Le trajet du retour se fit plus léger bien que son trouble s'intensifiait à chaque pas. Marianne s'arrêta pourtant un court instant avec la dérangeante impression de se savoir observée puis accéléra l'allure afin de rentrer au plus vite avant la tombée de la nuit. Lorsqu'elle parvint au manoir, il était déjà tard et elle entendit la voix de son époux donner des ordres à son palefrenier.

Elle se hâta et vit le regard du Colonel s'apaiser lorsqu'elle sortit des sous-bois.

- Marianne… soupira-t-il. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. Je ne connais pas encore très bien le domaine et je ne pensais pas m'être autant éloignée.

Christopher acquiesça puis renvoya son domestique avant de tendre son bras. Marianne posa une main sur celui-ci et sourit.

Nul reproche, nulle réprimande.

- Vous devez avoir faim après une telle marche. Mrs Harton a cuisiné votre plat préféré, vous ne serez pas déçue, dit-il simplement.

- Oh ! Et je dois cette attention à… ?

Il lui rendit son sourire et elle se laissa guider, le cœur léger.

-------------------

Comme chaque soir, elle attendit un long moment qu'il vienne la rejoindre mais elle finit par éteindre la dernière bougie dans un soupir las et se lova entre les draps parfumés. Marianne savait qu'il ne se coucherait jamais tant qu'il ne la croirait pas assoupie et elle patienta, les mains moites, le cœur palpitant. Près d'une demi-heure plus tard – une éternité – le pas assourdi du Colonel se fit entendre devant la porte de la chambre et bientôt celle-ci s'ouvrit.

La jeune femme ferma aussitôt les yeux, tenta de donner à sa respiration un apaisement forcé et la porte se referma sur son époux. Il traversa silencieusement la chambre en direction de la petite salle de toilette attenante et Marianne inspira une longue bouffée d'air.

Comment était-elle donc censée agir pour ne pas le faire fuir ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun manuel, aucun livre afin de la guider ? Pourquoi les femmes restaient si volontairement ignorantes dans ce domaine ?

Un gémissement passa le barrage de ses lèvres mais elle posa aussitôt une main tremblante sur sa bouche. Un léger bruit s'était fait entendre dans l'autre pièce et bientôt Christopher vint la rejoindre. Le matelas ploya doucement sous son poids mais l'obscurité de la pièce empêcha la jeune femme de savoir s'il lui tournait ou non le dos.

Son souffle ne lui parvenant pas, elle en conclut rapidement qu'il ne lui faisait pas face et un agacement singulier mais salutaire la saisit. Il fuyait, encore une fois, et cela l'incita à agir sans se poser davantage de question. D'un geste souple, elle se rapprocha du corps de son époux et vint se coller contre lui. Marianne sentit aussitôt son dos se raidir.

Il redressa la tête et la jeune femme se figea à son tour.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- J'ai froid, mentit-elle.

Il y eut un léger silence puis il s'enquit :

- Voulez-vous que je fasse raviver le feu dans la cheminée ?

- Non, je suis bien comme cela.

Le Colonel hésita un instant puis reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Marianne sentait la nervosité de son corps contre le sien. Il n'avait rien d'un homme prêt à s'assoupir, les membres détendus, le souffle lent et apaisé.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre puis demanda d'une petite voix :

- Pourriez-vous vous retourner ?

- Marianne… grogna-t-il aussitôt en s'écartant brusquement.

Elle l'entendit bouger puis bientôt la lumière légère et diffuse d'une chandelle éclaira la pièce. Il se tourna vers elle, assis sur le bord du lit.

- Qu'essayez-vous de faire ?

Marianne serra les dents, vexée de se montrer si désespérément maladroite.

- J'ai froid et je veux mon époux contre moi. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ? s'emporta-t-elle.

Christopher soupira.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation.

- Celle où vous me dites que vous ne voulez pas me toucher parce que vous en avez trop envie ? N'est-ce pas un peu contradictoire ?

- Marianne…

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré elle. Elle venait de réaliser combien elle aimait sa façon de prononcer son prénom. Avec tendresse, patience et parfois une petite pointe d'exaspération.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle se redressa et laissa inconsciemment le drap qui la recouvrait glisser, dévoilant une chemise de nuit au fin tissu. Le décolleté était sage mais le voile soyeux laissait percevoir les auréoles plus sombres de sa poitrine.

Le regard du Colonel se posa inéluctablement sur elle mais il parvint à se détourner, la mâchoire crispée. Il se leva pourtant et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Mais il ne prit pas la fuite. Il resta, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de passer le pas de la porte. Comme s'il n'en avait plus la force.

Marianne ne bougeait pas et l'observait sans honte malgré la légèreté de sa tenue. La chemise qu'il portait était ouverte sur un torse massif et un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'il passa ses mains tremblantes dans la masse sombre de ses cheveux. Le tissu ceintura son dos et ses cuisses aux muscles tendus apparurent. Il s'immobilisa bientôt puis tourna un regard fiévreux vers elle.

La jeune femme tressaillit mais parvint à lui sourire en un appel silencieux.

- C'est trop tôt, murmura-t-il en s'avançant cependant vers le lit.

- Trop tôt, répéta-t-elle sans réellement prendre conscience des mots qu'elle prononçait.

Il parvint à hauteur de la couche, s'assit sur le matelas et regarda la jeune femme.

- Trop tôt… Vous n'étiez pas censée… agir ainsi, souffla-t-il, comme si chaque mot lui était douloureux. Je ne veux pas tout risquer en allant trop vite.

- Vous ne risquez rien, la rassura-t-elle, malgré l'appréhension et le trouble qui la tenaillaient.

Marianne ne savait guère où elle allait. Ni ce qui l'attendait. L'étreinte brève et douloureuse se rappela à elle mais elle la chassa et préféra se souvenir du baiser sous le grand chêne, de la flamme à l'intérieur de son corps, de ce manque qu'il semblait seul capable de combler.

- Je ne veux plus vous voir disparaître, vous entendre vous excuser, insista-t-elle sans comprendre que le Colonel avait déjà capitulé.

Celui-ci se glissait entre les draps, s'allongea sur le dos mais parvint à garder ses mains sagement le long du corps. Il ferma les yeux.

- Est-ce la curiosité qui vous anime ?

Surprise par une question si singulière, Marianne dut avouer qu'une partie d'elle-même mourrait d'envie de découvrir la morphologie masculine et celle du Colonel en particulier. C'était bien évidemment une question qu'elle s'était mille fois posée et ce, depuis bien longtemps, mais qu'elle avait tu, comme tant d'autres choses.

La bienséance, toujours.

Elle observa donc le visage crispé de son époux puis s'abîma dans la contemplation de son cou à la peau si étrangement attirante et offerte. Elle leva une main timide et laissa ses doigts frôler la chair que la chemise ne parvenait pas à cacher. Il tressaillit aussitôt et ouvrit les yeux.

Elle suspendit son geste.

- N'ayez pas peur, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Vous pourrez mettre un terme à tout cela dès l'instant que vous le désirerez.

Se mordant la lèvre, elle croisa son regard doux bien que voilé.

Toujours cette patience. Toujours ce désir de ne pas blesser. De ne pas LA blesser.

Elle affermit donc son contact et apprécia la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts tremblants. L'étincelle dans son ventre s'alluma et ses joues se colorèrent. Sa main se faufila sous la chemise mais se trouva bien vite arrêtée par la couverture que le Colonel avait remise sur lui.

Ce ne fut pourtant qu'un court barrage à sa curiosité car il fit glisser le drap jusqu'à sa taille. Malgré un col échancré, la chemise qu'il portait masquait toujours son torse et prise d'un accès de témérité, elle tira sur le tissu.

Les yeux de nouveau fermés, comme si la voir eut été trop douloureux, trop difficile, le Colonel inspira longuement puis prit les choses en mains. Il se saisit de sa chemise, se cambra et ôta d'un geste souple le vêtement avant de le jeter au sol.

Marianne sentait son cœur battre sourdement dans sa poitrine à mesure que le corps de son époux se dévoilait : la pâleur de sa peau, son ventre plat, son torse imposant puis ses larges épaules. Il avait le corps d'un homme habitué à l'effort, celui d'un officier qui ne se ménageait pas en restant en dernière ligne. Et même si la guerre contre Bonaparte était terminée, il avait gardé une apparence nerveuse et puissante.

Elle le trouva beau.

La jeune femme observa un instant les yeux toujours clos de son époux puis posa une nouvelle fois l'une de ses mains sur lui. Elle sentit un frisson glisser sur la peau nue et se mordit machinalement la lèvre. Son torse robuste se soulevait de façon chaotique malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour rester le plus calme et le plus immobile possible. Il était étrange de voir le pouvoir qu'elle possédait sur lui.

D'une caresse, d'un frôlement, elle le troublait, l'embrasait et au bout de quelques minutes de ce petit jeu, Marianne se sentit plus à l'aise. Elle redessina les courbes douces et abruptes qui modelaient le torse du Colonel, attirée malgré elle par les deux auréoles sombres qui se durcissaient à son contact. Elle avait depuis longtemps cessé les effleurements afin de raffermir ses caresses, comme si le besoin de se rapprocher de lui devenait plus impérieux. Un gémissement passait parfois le barrage des lèvres serrées de Christopher et la jeune femme sentait peu à peu son propre corps s'amollir. Sa chair était brûlante, son souffle plus difficile et elle étouffait malgré la légèreté de sa chemise de nuit.

Ses doigts glissèrent alors lentement sous les couvertures mais une main vint soudainement emprisonner son poignet.

Elle leva les yeux vers son époux et croisa son regard sombre et fiévreux. Ils s'observèrent un long moment avant que l'un et l'autre puissent retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Si vous allez plus loin… je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me contrôler, murmura-t-il.

Etrangement, cette mise en garde ne fit que renforcer le désir de la jeune femme de poursuivre. Depuis leur baiser, Marianne mourrait d'envie de voir le Colonel perdre enfin le précieux contrôle qui régissait sa vie. Tout comme elle mourrait d'envie de voir ce qui se trouvait sous cette couverture.

Elle lui sourit.

D'un geste lent mais assuré, elle dégagea son poignet et le bras du Colonel retomba mollement sur le lit. Il soupira, un tremblement dans la voix, mais ne ferma pas les yeux et observa le visage de la jeune femme. Le regard de celle-ci glissa le long du torse dénudé de son mari puis d'une main vacillante, elle agrippa la couverture.

- Marianne… prévint-il une dernière fois tandis qu'elle écartait d'un geste ample le couvre-lit.

Le cœur battant à se rompre dans sa poitrine, la jeune femme jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de détourner les yeux. Tout cela lui semblait soudainement si intime, à la limite de l'indécence. N'était-il pas choqué par son comportement ?

Elle croisa de nouveau son regard, mais celui-ci n'avait en rien changé. Christopher lui laissait toute liberté, sans la juger, et elle se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux curieux revinrent se poser sur le bas ventre de son époux et elle inspira faiblement.

Voilà donc ce qui avait été la source de sa douleur, quelques nuits plus tôt. Cette partie de lui qui lui fit détourner une seconde fois la tête. Ses joues la brûlaient. Puis les paroles du Colonel lui revinrent en mémoire :

« A partir de maintenant… plus jamais je ne vous ferai de mal. »

Sa main se leva et elle frôla la cuisse nerveuse de son époux. Celui-ci sursauta mais resta immobile. Son torse se soulevait à une vitesse croissante, témoignant de l'effort intense qu'il faisait afin de garder son calme. Le regard de la jeune femme suivit les muscles tendus de ses cuisses puis de ses doigts osa enfin frôler le membre vibrant et tendu de désir.

Christopher gémit aussitôt.

- Je vous fais mal ? s'alarma-t-elle en suspendant son geste.

Il prit le temps d'inspirer longuement avant de répondre :

- … Pas exactement. Non.

Marianne leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son mari, obscurcis par le désir. Un violent frisson la traversa et la brûlure dans son ventre se mua en un manque presque insoutenable.

Etait-ce cela que son corps appelait avec tant de force ? Cette partie de lui qui lui avait fait si mal ? Alors pourquoi s'embrasait-elle à l'idée de le sentir en elle ?

Avait-elle seulement le droit de poser de telles questions ?

- Que ressentez-vous ? demanda-t-il avec une douceur soudaine.

- Ce que je ressens ? répéta-t-elle, trop bouleversée pour parvenir à mettre un sens à des mots.

- Oui.

Le regard de la jeune femme se posa de nouveau sur le corps de son époux.

- Je… me consume, souffla-t-elle.

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Colonel, adoucissant ses traits de façon saisissante. Il se redressa lentement puis glissa une main brûlante sur la joue de Marianne.

- Regardez-moi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui puis sentit son cœur se dilater lorsqu'il se pencha afin de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres furent aussi fiévreuses que lors de leur baiser sous le grand chêne et elle y répondit avec une ferveur toute innocente. Marianne n'avait plus la moindre emprise sur ses émotions, sur ses gestes. Elle plongea ses doigts tremblants dans les cheveux soyeux de son époux et gémit lorsqu'il pesa sur elle. Docile, elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Ses larges mains se mouvaient sur sa peau, ôtant un à un les liens de satin qui retenaient sa chemise de nuit.

Ses lèvres impatientes vinrent remplacer le tissu qui peu à peu disparaissait et sans qu'elle comprenne comment, la jeune femme se retrouva à son tour nue et offerte. Chacune de ses caresses la mettait au supplice. Chacun de ses baisers la laissait pantelante. Leurs doigts se mêlaient, leurs lèvres s'unissaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus que supplier intérieurement.

- Christopher, gémit-elle en se cambrant fiévreusement.

Répondant à cet appel, Brandon prit appui sur ses bras et vint recouvrir le corps de la jeune femme. Mais lorsqu'il pesa sur elle, Marianne se raidit soudainement. La peur de souffrir de nouveau chassa un bref instant les sensations envoutantes qui parcouraient son être, mais la voix rauque du Colonel vint aussitôt la rassurer :

- Ayez confiance en moi, Marianne…

Elle croisa son regard et y lut tout ce qu'il ne disait pas, tout ce qu'il n'osait avouer. Ces sentiments si forts qu'il révélait chaque jour mais sur lesquels il ne parvenait à mettre de mots. Emue, Marianne posa une main tremblante sur sa joue et attira son visage à elle. La jeune femme mit dans son baiser tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait et Christopher gémit contre ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il plongea enfin en elle avec une retenue consciente, il n'y eut nulle douleur et Marianne soupira de plaisir. Elle resserra son étreinte, remodelant le dos de son époux de ses mains affamées.

- Marianne…

La jeune femme sourit et se cambra. Sa voix, son odeur, sa saveur, tout ce qui était lui la remplissaient de volupté. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait tant ressenti. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé vivre quelque chose d'aussi fort, et pour la première fois de son existence, elle s'abandonna entièrement.

**A SUIVRE…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Encore une fois, merci pour vos nombreuses reviews! Je suis très touchée. Voici le 5eme et dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)**

**Hito**

* * *

Ce fut un frôlement léger qui la réveilla le lendemain matin. Marianne ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et sourit en découvrant le visage de son époux penché sur elle.

- Bonjour, dit-il avec douceur.

- Bonjour.

Avec timidité, elle ramena quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles et s'étira. Son corps était légèrement courbaturé mais une langueur agréable la maintenait fermement au lit. Elle fronça cependant les sourcils.

Assis à ses côtés, Christopher était habillé de pieds en cape.

- Vous partez? s'enquit-elle déçue.

- Oui. J'ai à faire en ville mais je rentrerais en fin d'après-midi. Je ne voulais pas partir sans vous avoir saluée. Il est encore tôt, vous pouvez rester couchée.

Marianne soupira et de ses doigts caressa furtivement le léger pardessus du Colonel. Elle aurait aimé faire davantage mais n'osa pas et se contenta d'inspirer avec discrétion le parfum léger qu'il dégageait.

- Etes-vous obligé de partir si tôt? demanda-t-elle avec une nonchalance empreinte de maladresse.

Seul un léger tressaillement témoigna du trouble de Christopher. Il ne semblait pas s'être attendu à la voir désappointée par un départ si rapide. Il acquiesça donc en souriant.

- Oui, hélas. Je ne peux repousser un tel engagement.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle observa le visage de son époux, son immobilité, son désir évident de rester et Marianne sourit son tour. Malgré sa fatigue, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de le voir partir, mais en aucune façon elle ne voulait se montrer capricieuse.

- Eh bien soit, répondit-elle, feignant une humeur égale.

Silencieux et hésitant, il hocha finalement la tête puis se leva. Marianne attendit, espérant de lui quelques mots mais il ne dit rien et la salua une dernière fois avant de sortir.

Elle se rembrunit aussitôt et laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Ils étaient encore très loin d'avoir atteint l'intimité qu'elle avait perçue entre Elinor et Edward. Il semblait manquer quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à définir.

Doutait-il toujours de ses sentiments malgré cette nuit passée à faire l'amour? Peut-être ne s'était-elle pas montrée assez démonstrative? Ou peut-être l'avait-elle trop été ?

Marianne émit un gémissement sourd.

Elle aurait tant aimé parler avec lui de ce qui s'était passé, mais en avait-elle seulement le droit? Il avait semblé si calme et si réservé ce matin qu'elle avait eu la désagréable impression de marcher sur des oeufs. Combien de temps leur faudrait-il pour que tout cela devienne naturel?

Dans un soupir destiné à la détendre, Marianne essaya de replonger dans un sommeil réparateur mais ses pensées la ramenaient sans cesse vers cette nuit. Sa peau, son souffle, ses caresses l'assaillaient encore et encore, éveillant son corps, embrasant ses sens. Et son absence fut plus écrasante que jamais.

Fatiguée de lutter, la jeune femme finit par se lever avec une désagréable sensation de manque et l'esprit embrumé de mille questions. La majeure partie de la matinée se passa ainsi et après le déjeuner, elle se décida à explorer une nouvelle fois le domaine de Delaford de son pas le plus dynamique. Elle connaissait un endroit où elle aurait une vue imprenable sur le chemin que Christopher était censé prendre pour rejoindre le manoir.

Après une bonne heure de marche, elle parvint au lieu dit qui surplombait une vallée verdoyante où se mêlaient champs et petits bois. Le souffle rendu court par sa marche, Marianne s'arrêta et trouva en une racine recouverte de mousse un siège relativement confortable. L'air était agréable et un petit vent tiède caressait son visage rougi par l'effort.

Elle se sentait bien, quoiqu'un peu tendue par leur rencontre à venir. Elle espérait sincèrement que cette nuit allait mettre enfin un terme à la froideur qui les tenait éloignés. Pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait gâcher cette occasion de se rapprocher de lui et de lui prouver son attachement. Un attachement qui ne faisait que grandir jour après jour.

Marianne soupira.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit que tardivement le son lourd et caractéristique des sabots d'un cheval sur l'herbe fraîche. Le coeur soudain en émoi, elle se releva d'un bond mais se figea soudainement. Ce n'était pas l'étalon à la robe noire du Colonel qui s'avançait vers elle, mais celui blanc et moucheté de John Willoughby. Ce dernier, vêtu d'un complet de grande élégance, s'approchait à pas mesurés d'entre les arbres et arrêta sa monture à quelques mètres de la jeune femme. Il porta la main à son chapeau haut-de-forme et inclina respectueusement la tête.

- Miss Marianne, dit-il de sa voix la plus mielleuse.

Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres et Marianne, passée son immense surprise, en conçut un profond agacement.

- C'est Madame Brandon, à présent, répondit-elle sèchement.

Le sourire de l'homme s'accentua, la mettant fort mal l'aise.

- Que faites-vous ici? s'enquit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut détachée.

- Je suis venu vous voir.

- Vous n'avez pas été annoncé... et je doute que mon époux apprécie une telle visite, rajouta-t-elle soudainement en prenant conscience du danger de la situation.

Si jamais Christopher la découvrait en compagnie de Willoughby, Dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait imaginer.

- Depuis quand se soucie-t-on de ce que pense ce cher Colonel, railla le jeune homme en jouant négligemment avec sa cravache.

Marianne redressa la tête.

- Depuis qu'il est mon mari.

Willoughby haussa les épaules.

- Un détail, après réflexion.

- Je vous demande pardon? s'insurgea-t-elle aussitôt.

Le regard du jeune homme se fit soudain plus sombre et d'un geste souple, il mit pieds à terre. Marianne sentit son coeur battre plus vite, sans savoir s'il s'agissait d'anxiété ou des réminiscences dues aux sentiments qui l'avaient consumée quelques mois plus tôt. Willoughby n'avait en rien perdu de son charme et de son allure mais elle repoussa très vite ces pensées superficielles afin de n'en retenir que les plus sérieuses. Par ses actes, il avait prouvé son caractère libertin et même si ses sentiments pour elle avaient été sincères, Marianne ne pouvait oublier l'infortune de la pupille du Colonel.

- Ne m'approchez pas, dit-elle donc en s'écartant.

- Pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui?

- Comment ?

- Pourquoi avoir choisi le Colonel Brandon?... Pour me blesser?

Marianne manqua de souffle.

- Vous blesser? répéta-t-elle dans un hoquet.

- Vous saviez qu'il me déplaisait. Vous avez pensé ainsi me punir?

La jeune femme ne cacha rien de sa stupéfaction. Ses joues rosirent et, prise de soudaines bouffées de chaleur, elle se détourna afin de rejoindre le manoir. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi indignée.

- Quelle prétention! s'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'il la suivait, tenant dans sa main les rênes de son cheval. Comment osez-vous insinuer que je l'ai épousé pour vous atteindre. Et de ce fait! Quel intérêt en retirerais-je ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête et releva légèrement ses jupes afin d'avancer plus vite. Cette conversation était ridicule et dangereuse. Si jamais le Colonel en apprenait l'existence... Mais la voix forte de Willoughby la fit se figer.

- Pour me faire mourir de jalousie.

Marianne se retourna et dévisagea la figure sincère du jeune homme. Oui, il était jaloux. Mais tout cela n'avait plus rien voir avec elle, à présent.

- N'avez-vous pas goûté vous-même les joies du mariage et ce, bien avant moi? s'enquit-elle avec ironie.

- Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi j'ai épousé cette femme.

- "Cette femme" , répéta-t-elle en hochant la tête. Un qualificatif des plus tendres pour nommer celle qui sera à vos côtés le restant de vos jours.

- Ce fut un mariage de convenance et vous le savez parfaitement. Et vous, quelle est votre excuse? Vous détestez le Colonel Brandon.

Marianne rougit violemment, partagée entre colère et embarras.

- Je ne l'ai jamais détesté.

- Mais mes moqueries le concernant vous ont toujours amusées.

La jeune femme serra les poings et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne le connaissais pas alors. J'étais sotte et aveugle. Et je bénie les évènements qui ont su me montrer mes erreurs.

- Marianne, soupira Willoughby.

- Madame Brandon, corrigea-t-elle.

Elle se détourna et repartit d'un pas plus vif encore, s'enfonçant dans les bois du Delaford. L'avait-elle enfin convaincu? Hélas, quelques secondes plus tard, il la rejoignit au pas de course, riant à gorge déployée. La colère de la jeune femme s'intensifia.

- Ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes heureuse avec lui, lança-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Vous êtes tous deux aussi dissemblables qu'il est possible de l'être. Jamais un homme comme lui ne pourra combler les attentes d'une femme aussi passionnée que vous, Marianne.

Le visage de nouveau écarlate, la jeune femme inspira profondément puis tourna un regard glacé vers lui.

- Vous le connaissez bien mal, se contenta-t-elle de dire avec une assurance non simulée. Vraiment mal.

Willoughby se rembrunit aussitôt. D'un geste vif, il attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et l'arrêta.

- Ne jouez pas à cela avec moi, grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

La jalousie déformait ses traits harmonieux et Marianne sentit de nouveau les battements de son coeur s'affoler. Elle sut à cet instant qu'il s'agissait de peur. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient bel et bien morts.

- Veuillez me lâcher immédiatement.

Conscient de son angoisse, le jeune homme desserra sa poigne mais sans pour autant la lâcher. Il avait retrouvé la figure avenante qui le caractérisait.

- Ecoutez, dit-il doucement. Je conçois que vous puissiez m'en vouloir mais… il n'est pas trop tard.

Marianne se détendit légèrement.

- Trop tard pour quoi? demanda-t-elle avec pourtant un agacement constant.

- Pour vous et moi.

Elle le regarda un instant sans comprendre puis du pouce Willoughby caressa le poignet dénudé de la jeune femme en un geste peu équivoque. Marianne écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment osez-vous? s'insurgea-t-elle, le front brûlant. Comment osez-vous me proposer une chose aussi... aussi...

Elle manquait de mots afin de décrire la honte qu'elle ressentait d'être l'objet d'une telle demande. D'un geste désespéré, Marianne chercha à se libérer une nouvelle fois mais en vain.

Une voix alors retentit.

- Veuillez lâcher ma femme, Willoughby.

Le ton sec et sans répliques du Colonel Brandon résonna dans la forêt environnante et de surprise, l'homme s'exécuta. Marianne s'éloigna aussitôt et avisa son époux à quelques mètres d'eux. Juché sur son étalon à la robe ébène, vêtu d'un long par-dessus sombre, il semblait plus froid, plus rigide que jamais. Talonnant sa monture, il s'avança vers le jeune couple.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites sur mes terres? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant.

Willoughby reprit contenance et sourit.

- Eh bien. En voilà un accueil glacé. "Bien le bonjour?" serait plus courtois.

- Je n'ai aucune raison d'être courtois avec vous. Ni aucune envie.

Son regard perçant se posa sur Marianne qui l'observait avec une terreur indicible. Que devait-il penser d'elle, à présent ? Comment pourrait-elle regagner sa confiance après avoir été découverte avec son ancien soupirant au beau milieu de ces bois ?

- Que faites-vous ici? répéta-t-il en reportant son attention sur Willoughby.

- Une petite promenade. Une rencontre fortuite, répondit le jeune homme avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'ironie dans la voix pour semer le doute dans les esprits.

Marianne était mortifiée.

- Vraiment. Et pour quelle raison aviez-vous le poignet de ma femme dans votre main?

Willoughby sourit.

- Il ne s'est rien passé! s'empressa de se défendre Marianne, retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole. Rien, je vous assure!

Mais ce cri du coeur pouvait tout aussi bien l'incriminer. N'aurait-elle pas dû faire preuve de sang froid afin de lui prouver son innocence, au lieu d'hurler, telle une hystérique ? Hélas, sa peur était trop grande. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Christopher.

Mais sans même un regard vers la jeune femme, celui-ci descendit de cheval et vint se poster face son rival. De même stature, les deux hommes se confrontèrent du regard. L'un était sombre, l'autre rieur.

- Je vous conseille de cesser de sourire ainsi, Willoughby, menaça enfin le Colonel. Ce que j'ai vu pourrait très bien m'inciter à vous demander réparation.

Le jeune homme blêmit aussitôt. Il n'était pas du tout dans ses intentions de se battre en duel contre un officier de l'armée britannique, Colonel de surcroit.

- Allons, inutile d'en arriver jusque là.Je ne faisais que rendre visite à une vieille amie.

- Tout en lui faisant une proposition des plus indécentes?

Marianne et Willoughby le scrutèrent avec incrédulité. Les avait-il entendus? Depuis combien de temps était-il là, à l'abri des arbres de la forêt ?

- Quittez mes terres, Willoughby et ne vous approchez plus jamais de ma femme, poursuivit Christopher. Je crois qu'elle s'est montrée assez claire avec vous. Et la prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y a, c'est moi qui me chargerais de vous éclairer.

Le regard de Willoughby se durcit, ses doigts crispés firent craquer le cuir de sa cravache mais au bout d'un instant de silence, il se tourna vers Marianne.

- Madame.

D'un geste élégant, il s'inclina puis mit un pied à l'étrier et se hissa sur sa monture. Enfin, sans même jeter un regard vers le Colonel, il partit au galop et s'enfonça dans les bois afin de rejoindre la route principale.

Les mains moites et le cœur serré d'angoisse, Marianne se tourna alors vers son époux et cilla en croisant ses yeux adoucis.

- Comment vous sentez-vous? s'enquit-il avec une inquiétude évidente.

- Bien, merci, bredouilla-t-elle en défroissant nerveusement quelques plis de sa jupe.

La jeune femme se figea cependant lorsque Christopher tendit une main vers elle et se saisit de son poignet irrité avec une douceur surprenante. Il observa les traces de doigts qu'avait laissées Willoughby sur sa peau délicate et son front se rembrunit.

- Ce n'est rien, je vous assure, dit-elle, émue.

Même si elle savait le Colonel Brandon parfaitement capable de se défendre, elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir se lancer dans un duel pour si peu.

- J'aurais dû intervenir plus tôt, je suis désolé, dit-il enfin.

Son regard était grave, sa culpabilité évidente.

La jeune femme hésita.

- … Qu'est-ce qui vous en a empêché?

Christopher soupira et relâcha le poignet de la jeune femme.

- Vous ne devinez pas? demanda-t-il avec honnêteté.

Marianne sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Vous n'aviez pas confiance en moi, répondit-elle d'une voix morne.

Malgré ces mois à ses côtés, malgré cette nuit, il n'avait pas cru en elle. Il avait voulu s'assurer sa fidélité avant d'intervenir. Marianne leva une main tremblante jusqu'à ses lèvres puis sans un mot, prit le chemin qui la menait au manoir.

- Marianne… appela-t-il doucement en lui emboîtant le pas.

Mais elle refusa de s'arrêter. Un profond chagrin s'était emparé d'elle et la jeune femme luttait avec force pour ne rien laisser paraître. Après s'être donnée entièrement à lui, les doutes du Colonel avaient un goût de trahison.

- Marianne, je vous en prie.

Elle leva une main afin de le faire taire et refoula le sanglot qui menaçait de passer le barrage de ses lèvres. Ses enjambées se firent plus longues mais malgré son statut de bonne marcheuse, elle n'avait que peu de chances de semer son époux.

- Ecoutez, dit-il finalement. Ce n'est pas en vous que je n'avais pas confiance. Mais en moi.

- En vous? répéta-t-elle, sans pour autant s'arrêter.

- Oui, en moi. Enfin Marianne. Il faut bien avouer que face à un homme comme Willoughby et compte tenu de vos sentiments à son égard quelques mois auparavant, il était difficile de me croire capable de vous garder.

La jeune femme secoua vigoureusement la tête. Sa peine se muait en colère à mesure que ses pas la menaient au manoir.

- C'est ridicule.

- Ridicule?

Marianne s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers son époux.

- Oui, ridicule. Il n'y a que vous qui me croyez encore éprise de Willoughby. Il n'y a que vous pour songer que je ne vous ai épousé que par dépit. Mais enfin! C'est vous que j'aime, dit-elle avec agacement. Que faut-il que je fasse pour que vous me croyiez?

Troublé, le Colonel Brandon cilla. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il inclina la tête de côté.

- C'est la première fois que vous me l'avouez, répondit-il simplement.

Marianne se figea et observa le visage soulagé de son mari.

Il ne pouvait avoir raison. Ce n'était pas la première fois?

- C'est… faux.

- Je vous assure.

De honte, la jeune femme détourna les yeux.

Comment avait-elle pu omettre une chose aussi essentielle?

- Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle. Je ne… Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.

Une main légère vint caresser sa joue et elle leva un regard affligé vers lui. Il souriait présent avec un bien-être si évident que Marianne sentit son cœur s'amollir.

- Cela n'a plus aucune importance, la consola-t-il gentiment. Le mal est réparé.

La jeune femme sourit à son tour.

Comment pouvait-elle lui reprocher d'avoir tant et si longtemps douté de leur couple, après une telle révélation?

Sa colère, sa peine alors, disparurent. La gêne qui les liait également. Une nouvelle entente venait de se créer et Marianne échangea un regard complice avec Christopher.

Une certitude venait d'éclore dans son sein. La vie, celle dont la jeune femme n'espérait plus rien quelques mois auparavant, avait su la chérir plus que nulle autre. Elle avait trouvé en son époux toutes les qualités si ardemment espérées: intégrité, sagesse, courage et par-dessus tout... passion.

**FIN**

**Voilà c'est fini. Je sais que la fin est assez clichée mais je voulais faire une confrontation Brandon/Willoughby. A chaque fois ce dernier en ressortait vainqueur... Je tenais à ce qu'il en soit autrement, ici. **

**Merci encore de m'avoir lue:-)**


End file.
